Vergelijkende ontwikkelingsbiologie
EXAMENTIPS VAN DE NIEUWE PROF (2019) Beste studenten, Wat betreft het mondelinge examen: jullie krijgen 4 vragen. Vraag 1: termen uitleggen vb epibolie, corticale granulaire reactie, mesonefros Je mag dit in woorden, mbv tekeningen, ... doen. Deze vraag wordt schriftelijk verbeterd. Wees dus zo volledig mogelijk. Vraag 2: reproductie-vraag vb bespreek de ontwikkeling van het hart Dit is een vraag die een stuk van een hoofdstuk omvat. Vraag 3: figuur-vraag Hier neem ik een figuur uit 1 vd slides, die je moet uitleggen. Vaak is dit een experiment. Zorg er dus voor dat je alle figuren begrijpt en kan uitleggen, bvb welk experiment? wat is het resultaat? Wat leren we daaruit? Het is niet nodig dat je zulke figuren zelf kunt tekenen. Enkel van schema's or experimenten die ik zelf op bord heb gezet , verwacht ik dat je die ook zelf kunt tekenen. Vraag 4: linking-vraag Dit kan vanalles zijn, bvb ik beschrijf een ontwikkelingsstoornis bij de mens, en vraag je te verklaren welke processen kunnen verstoord zijn. OF: Ik geef een niet-gezien experiment uit een publicatie met legende en stel daar vragen bij,... De bedoeling hier is om te kunnen inschatten hoe diepgaand je de leerstof beheerst en of je concepten uit verschillende hoofdstukken kan linken. Het mondelinge examen duurt ongeveer 15 minuten per student. Jullie krijgen voldoende voorbereidingstijd (minimaal 1 uur). Wanneer je klaar bent met voorbereiden schrijf je je naam op bord, ondervraging gebeurt in de volgorde die op bord staat. Ik start met ondervragen als de eerste student klaar is of ten laatste 1 uur na opstart examen. Examenvragen staan opgelost op biosdocumenten 26/06/2019 VM TIP: slides en notities van de les zijn voldoende, boek = veel meer details. Ze vindt vooral de basismechanismen belangrijk 1) begrippen: EMT, holoblastische klieving, hypostoomregio 2) Wat zijn iPSC, hoe worden ze gevormd, wat zijn hun eigenschappen. Geef 2 toepassingen in de menselijke geneeskunde (stamceltherapie, organoïden) 3) transplantatie-experiment determinatie late gastrula + transplantatie-experiment dorsale blastoporus lip bewijst organizer. Je moest alle onderdelen annoteren op de figuur en gelijkenissen/verschillen tussen de twee experimenten aanhalen. Daarna moest je de achterliggende processen bespreken. 4) Bespreek het weefsel dat het splanchnisch mesoderm kan vormen (2 directe, 1 indirect) --> directe: hartvorming en bloedvatenstelsel, indirect: lever op zijn juiste plaats krijgen naast het hart 21/06/2019 VM 1) begrippen: fate map, organoide, vasculogenese 2) Bespreek hoe de regeneratie van een platworm die in 7 gelijke stukken gesneden is gebeurd. 3) Figuur 11.2 p335 (11e editie). A-C: bespreek welk proces hier gebeurd (corticale rotatie). Bijvragen: wat is de grijze sikkel/DBL (organizer), en hoe wordt dit een organizer. D) hoe gebeurt de 1e klieving en wat gebeurt er als deze klieivn asymmetrisch is. 4) ZEB2 is belangrijk voor EMT. Een defect in dit gen leidt tot intellectuele achterstand, Hirschsprung's disease, hartafwijkingen, puntige kin, lang voorhoofd. Leg uit hoe het defect in ZEB2 dit veroorzaakt. Bijvraag: Lose it experiment uitwerken --> eerst de plaats van ZEB2 expressie achterhalen, hoe kan je dit specifiek op deze plaats verwijderen (zoals lineage trace) 20/06/2019 NM 1) Begrippen: Compactie, Smad, Hemangioblast 2) Leg alle facetten van de nier ontwikkeling bij zoogdieren uit. Gebruik de figuur waar nodig. (Handboek 11e fig. 18.4) 3) Geef alle kenmerken van een stamcel niche en link deze met de figuur. (Handboek 11e fig. 5.10) vond het heel belangrijk om deze te verbinden met/aan te duiden op de figuur. Welke stamcel vinden we hier terug? Kan deze stamcel ook differentiëren in bloedcellen? Zo ja, hoe? Zo nee, waarom niet en wat zou er moeten gebeuren/veranderen om dit wel te kunnen? naar iPSC 4) Experiment met hypostoom-transplantatie bij Hydra. Wat leren we hier uit? is een organiser. Welke gelijkaardige experimenten hebben we bij amfibieën gezien? lip transplantatie Bijvraag: Hoe wordt dit op moleculair vlak te werk gesteld? Wnt gradiënt; Kikker: BMP + Nochin en Chordin inhiberen dorsaal 19/06/2019 VM (Kortrijk) 1) Begrippen: Hypostoom, EMT, Holoblastische klieving 2) Leg uit iPSC. Wat zijn ze? Hoe worden ze gemaakt? Bespreek 2 toepassingen in de mens. 3) Wat zijn de gelijkenissen/verschillen tussen beide experimenten? Welke principes komen hier aan bod? Experiment 1: Figuur 11.13 in handboek luik B (p346 in Eleventh Edition) Experiment 2: Figuur 11.14 in handboek luik A en B (p348 in Eleventh Edition) 4) ZEB2 is belangrijk voor EMT. Een defect in dit gen leidt tot intellectuele achterstand, Hirschsprung's disease, hartafwijkingen, puntige kin, lang voorhoofd. Leg uit hoe het defect in ZEB2 dit veroorzaakt. 17/06/2019 NM 1) Termen: lineage tracing, bloedeilandjes, reprogrammeren. 2) Leg de morfologische veranderingen uit tijdens de primaire neurulatie, en geef de rol van cadherines hierbij. 3) Leg de rol van tracheaal mesenchym uit aan de hand van onderstaande figuur + experiment (figuur 1: prent van Wnt signalisatie, microvilii ; figuur 2: experiment waarbij je ziet dat trachea verdere vertakkingen inhibeerd) 4) Je krijgt een uitleg over een experiment bij Drosophilla, waarbij de A-P gradiënt bepaald wordt door de locatie van transcriptie factoren in het eicelcytoplasma. Vergelijk waar we dit ook in de cursus gezien hebben. (vb: gradïent aanwezig in het eicelcytoplasma bij corticale rotatie (Desheveled eiwit, Wnt) OF twee gradiënten die samenwerken, vb BMP en Shh in het ruggenmerg, ... meerdere opties zijn mogelijk hier). 17/06/2019 VM # Termen: Epibolie, capacitatie, morfogen. # Afbeelding van de ontwikkeling van de hersenschors: vakjes afbeelding invullen + uitleg bij afbeelding. # Afbeelding van de amputatie van een ledemaat van een amfibie na beschadigen van de zenuwbaan (teken waar regeneratie plaatsvind). Wat is nAG? Hoe gaat de regeneratie? Wat gebeurd er wanneer we een GFP-coderend plasmide toevoegen? # Welke drie structuren ontstaan uit het splanchnisch mesoderm van het hart (indirect en direct)? Leg uit. 11/06/2019 NM # Termen: Resact, angiogenese, neoblasten # Leg de gastrulatie bij de kip uit en vergelijk met de mens # Leg inducer en competentie uit adhv de oogontwikkeling en onderstaand experiment (dat waarbij ze optische vesikel wegnamen en transplanteerde). (oogontwikkeling moet niet volledig worden uitgetekend, gewoon algemeen). # Wat is het verschil tussen een eeneiïge en Siamese tweeling? Leg dit uit adhv de ontstaansmechanismen. 11/06/2019 VM # Termen: morphallaxis, pronefros, midblastula transitie # Hoe zorgt de zee-egel voor soort-specifieke fertilisatie? # Experiment BMP en medial hinge point, neurulatie en BMP signaling uitleggen # Experiment Gurdon + vervolg experiment ivm iPS. Wat is het verband tussen de 2, leg beide experimenten uit, wat zijn toepassingen van iPS? Biosdocumenten 2018-2019: NIEUWE PROF - E. Seuntjes Voor het practicumexamen staan er enkele powerpoints op Biosdocumenten Practicumexamen: Figuren uit de slide benoemen, geef de bloedsomloop bij ontwikkelend embryo kuiken of varken, teken spermatogenese bij Romalea guttata, benoem alle belangrijke structuren van de bloedsomloop bij het kuiken in dit stadium,... 29/08/2018 VM # Senescentie (evolutief ), ontogonese wervelkolom, Dosage compensation, Ploïdisatie, Hypofyse # Ontwikkeling van drosophila (tekeningen zelf maken) + geslachtsbepaling # Meiose bij 2n = 2 individu # Bespreek EVO-DEVO van het hart adhv vertebraten hart. 22/06/2018 VM # Senescentie (evolutief en mechanistisch), TAAR, dorsalisatie kikker, stamcelniche + voorbeeld, involutie # Ontwikkeling van drosophila (met tekening gegeven) # Pootregeneratie bij axolotl # Vergelijk ontwikkeling van ovaria en testes bij de mens 21/06/2018 NM # Xenopus van eicel tot late neurulatie # Bespreek ontogenese mesomerisch kiemblad, ge moest pronefros meso en meta van mens iitleggen en ge kreeg tekeningen # Bespreek extra embryonale vliezen bij instecten 18/06/2018 NM # Kairomonen +vb, acrosoomreactie, Y chromosoom onderzoek om verspreiding mens op aarde te achterhalen, evolutief belang van senescentie, epimorphosis + distalisatie. # Dorsalisatie bij de kikker # Klievingsdelingen tot late neurula van lancetvis # Schematiseer wat gevormd wordt door somietenmesoderm + veel bijvragen over. 18/06/2018 VM # Bicoid Drosophila, Weismann over veroudering,Sperma activatie en acrosoomreatie, Stamcelniche en voorbeeld, spemann organizer # Cel tot neurula mens # Alles wat uit pharynx ontstaat (ecto-, meso- en endoderm, figuur 7 hoofdstuk 11) # Differentiatie van neurale buis 31/08/2017 VM # Calorierestrictie+senescentie, adulte stamcellen, myotoom, ontwikkeling/ontstaan placenta, vergelijk ontwikkeling darmen van amniota met minstens 3 andere eitypes # Geef ontwikkeling van Drosophila van eicel tot adulte vrouw # Bespreek ontwikkeling menselijk voortplantingsstelsel gegeven, figuur gegeven met gonodale plooien (weisman hypothese) # Wat is epigenetische geslachtsbepaling? 24/08/2017 NM # Clonale parthenogenese, Germendiff drosophila, Enchondrale verbening, Allantoïs # Vergelijk archenteronontwikkeling kikker en lancetvisje # Ontogenese excretiestelsel # Ontwikkeling zebravisje ei tot adult met figuren gegeven die op toledo staan 23/06/2017 VM # Primaire en secundaire geslachtskenmerken, ontogonese ruggenmmerg en hersenen (verschil+gelijkenis), secundaire neurulatie, link tussen determinanten en Weismann hypothese,... # Ontwikkeling van Xenopus vanaf bevruchte ei tot late neurula # Excretiestelsel bij de mens, figuur 24 en 27 hoofdstuk 12 gegeven (geen termen gegeven) # Bespreek de extra-embryonale vliezen bij Ecdysozoa 19/06/2017 NM # Geslachtsdeterminatie bij de mens, ontogenese van het ruggenmerg, antagonistische pleiotropie hypothese, ingressie, maternale factoren met voorbeeld # Ontwikkeling van de mens van bevruchte eicel tot late neurula. # Regeneratie bij amfibia (Ambystoma). # Bespreek de stamcelniche in het ovarium van Drosophila. Geef 4 typische adulte stamcellen. Bespreek stamcelplasticiteit en het belang van stamcelonderzoek (+ bijbehorende problematiek). 19/06/2017 VM # 5 begrippen verklaren # Ontwikkeling van drosophila uitleggen van ei tot adult, figuur over gastrulatie gegeven. # Regeneratie bij Hydra. # Verschil in ontwikkeling tussen anamniota en amniota met telolecithae eieren. 29/08/2016 VM # Stamcellen: problemen + beloftes # Acrosoomreactie tekeningen gegeven: leg deze problematiek uit. # Modellen van veroudering geven, waarom zegt men dat veroudering evolutionair adaptief is? Gaat het feit dat men veroudering zo hard probeert tegen te gaan deze positieve evolutionaire adaptatie tegenwerken? Welke technieken zijn er al om veroudering tegen te gaan? 17/06/2016 NM # Fig 7 H11 gegeven. Geef differentiatie vanuit het endoderm bij anamniota en amniota # Ontwikkeling kikker tot einde neurulatie ( ook tekenen) + verband spemann organizer en nieuwkoopcenter # Stamcelproblematiek 17/06/2016 VM # Figuur 4, H9 gegeven (gastrulatie en embryonale ontwikkeling bij Drosophila): Wat is dit, leg uit. # Geef de ontwikkeling van het ruggenmerg. Leg ook het belang van neurale lijstcellen uit. # Regeneratie van de Salamanderpoot. 16/06/2016 # Geef schematisch het intermediair/mesomerisch mesoderm weer. (= ontstaan excretiestelsel en testis/ovaria) # Embryonale ontwikkeling bij de muis uitleggen/tekenen. is dit representatief voor mammalia? # Wat betekent senescentie op het niveau van het organisme? 13/06/2016 NM # Geef schematisch de ontwikkeling van het ectoderm # De ontwikkeling van Drosophila met extra aandacht voor de extra-embryonale vliezen. Is dit in het algemeen een goede representatie voor de Hexapoda/Insecta? # Ontstaan van de geslachtschromosomen, genderdifferentiatie, hoe kan je de geslachtsratio beïnvloeden? Hoe kan je de herkomst van mannelijke en vrouwelijke lijn onderzoeken met moderne technologie? (dus Y chr bij mannen en mitochondriaal DNA bij vrouwen) 13/06/2016 VM # Geef schematisch de toekomst van somieten mesoderm weer, en verwacht je aan diepgaande bijvragen. (dus over spier en bot extra vragen) # Leg uit: Acrosoomreactie, fertilisatie en activatie eicel # Geef de ontwikkeling bij de mens vanaf de eerste klievingsdeling tot het einde van het neurula 21/08/2015 NM # Neurale lijstcellen, fontanel, Bicoid mutant, ... # Figuur van meiose: naam van de verschillende stadia aanvullen, processen uitleggen + waar is het 2n # Functie + ontstaan van de embryonale vliezen bij Amniota # Ontwikkeling van het excretiestelsel 19/06/2015 NM # Allantoïs, Barr lichaampje, secundaire neurulatie, monozygote tweeling # Door milieu bepaalde geslachtsdifferentiatie # Embryonale ontwikkeling van de Drosophila # Figuur van pro- meso- en metanefros bespreken 19/06/2015 VM # Somiet, secundaire neurulatie, telolecithaal ei, lapjeskatten # Ontstaan en differentiaties neurale lijstcellen (+met welke experimenten kan je de migraties aantonen?) # Embryonale ontwikkeling van de muis tekenen en bespreken # Figuur van monozygote tweelingen gegeven: vul aan en bespreek (+problematiek) 18/06/2015 VM # Heterogametische geslachtsbepaling, Oernier, Hormonale feromonen Antagonistische pleiotropie hypothese. # Acrosoomreactie uitleggen (tekeningen maken). # Vroege embryonale ontwikkeling van een niet-''Rodentia'' zoogdier t.e.m. neurula (obviously, tekenen). # Tekening van ontwikkeling ovarium. Een aantal structuren aanduiden en uitleggen waarom er een problematiek is (Noodzaak van Graafse follikels om uit de ovaria te breken omdat medullaire strengen desintegregen enzo). Bijvragen over germencellen en hoe ze daar geraken en differentiëren, oppervlakkig vergelijken met testes. Germinale vs somatische oorsprong van gonadale componenten duiden etc etc 15/06/2015 NM # Spemann organizer, Acrosoom, Morfalaxis, Adulte stamcel # Ontwikkeling van zebravisje # Neurulatie + ontwikkeling van ruggenmerg # Tekening van de calyces van uretherknop en het metanefrogeen blastema dat naar elkaar toegroeit en je moet dat bespreken. 15/06/2015 VM # Vomeronasaal orgaan, blastema, enchondriale ossificatie, mutatieaccumulatie # Asbepaling bij fruitvliegen # Testesontwikkeling # Kikker tot en met neurulatie ../08/2014 VM # Lange botten(Endochondriale ossificatie), platte beenderen(vroeg moeilijke woord), klonaal parthenogenese, midblastula transitie, secundaire neurulatie # Figuur van profase, metafase,anafase, telefase # Embryonaal ontwikkeling van fruitvlieg # Geef differentiatie van Endoderm (geef figuren) 23/06/2014 VM # Gynogene artificiële parthenogenese, ingressie, wanneer is temperatuursafhankelijke ontwikkeling adaptief en wanneer niet?, kanaal van Wolf, Lampbruch chromosoom # Bespreek belangrijke events in ontwikkeling van niet-knaagdier zoogdieren (Dus hier geef je beter eitype, klieveingdeling, rotationeel delingen(wat dat), midblastula transitie, hoe gastulatie, hoe placenta vorming, vocht in blastocyst.enz) # Hoofdstuk 9, figuur 3: bespreek # Antagonistische pleiotropie hypothese bespreken+dsiposable soma theorie 20/06/2014 NM # Spemann organiser, androgene artificiële pathenogenese, uretherknop, epibolie, Weissmans hypothese # Belangrijkste processen in de embryologische ontwikkeling van Danio rerio. # Figuur van spermatogenese, oogenese aanvullen en bespreken. # Ontwikkeling van het ruggenmerg uit de neurale buis. 20/06/2014 VM # Kanaal van Muller, waarom hebben katers bij lapjeskatten geen lapjes?, involutie, Spemann organiser, midblastula transitie # Embryonale ontwikkeling van Drosophila (+ schetsen). # Figuur van monozygote tweelingen gegeven. Figuur verder aanvullen + bespreken. # Onderliggende processen van regeneratie bij Hydra bespreken en vergelijken met deze van de Salamander. Waarom zijn ontwikkelingsbiologen geïnteresseerd in regeneratie onderzoek? 19/06/2014 NM # Metanefros, involutie, wat kan je afleiden uit genotype XXY, klonale vparthenogenese, sikkel van Rauber # Vergelijk klieving en gastrulatie tussen Branchiostoma lanceolatum (lancetvisje) en Xenopus laevis (Afrikaanse klauwkikker) # Figuur Bicoid gegeven) Leg uit wat er in dit experiment gedaan wordt en wat je daaruit kan afleiden # Op welke 2 manieren wordt er bot gevormd? Geef voorbeelden en de verschillen. Is dit uniek voor zoogdieren? 16/06/2014 # Hoe kan een individu met testes een vrouwelijk fenotype hebben?, Resact factor, Uitwendige glomeruli, Midblastula transitie, Artificiële parthenogenese # 2. Schets de belangrijkste processen in de embryonale ontwikkeling van Gallus gallus. (M.a.w. alles kort overlopen gaande van primitief streek tot 72u stadium) # Vul aan en bespreek (een schema van de verschillende eisoorten en klieving tot blastula, alle termen weggedaan). Hoofdstuk 5, figuur 2 # De uit het mesoderm ontstane gonaden zijn van gemeenschappelijke oorsprong bij vrouwen en mannen. Leg uit en betrek ook de afvoerkanalen. 10/06/2014 VM (Kortrijk) # Aartificiële parthenogenese, spermatogenese, gastrulatie door invaginatie, oernier en ... # Bespreek belangrijke events in de embryologische ontwikkeling bij niet-knaagdier zoogdieren (de mens dus) # 2 afbeeldingen die je moet uitleggen: eerste was de gastrulatiestart van Drosophilla, de 2de was de kopvorming bij Drosophilla (bicoïd ed) # Bespreek het regeneratiesysteem bij de Hydra vulgaris. Wat zijn de opmerkelijkste verschillen met de salamander? Waarom zijn ontwikkelingsbiologen geïnteresseerd in regeneratie? 24/06/2013 VM # Bespreek de ontwikkeling en vorming van embryonale vliezen in Amniota. # Bespreek de lichaamsasvorming bij fruitvlieg. # Bespreek de ontogenese van het ruggenmerg. Is er een verschil met de ontogenese van de hersenen, hoewel ze uit dezelfde neurale buis ontstaan? 21/06/2013 NM # Bespreek klieving en gastrulatie bij Ecdysozoa. # Bespreek epimorfosis. # Bespreek de finaliteit van de kieuwbogen bij de mens. 21/06/2013 VM # Geef de klieving en gastrulatie bij het kuiken en illustreer zonodig met tekeningen # Geef de hypothesen van differentiatie bij blastomeren # Wat zijn de mogelijke oorzaken van senescentie? 20/06/2013 VM # Meiose bij een organisme met 2n=4 # Totstandkoming van specifieke gender fenotype # Klieving & gastrulatie Drosophila 17/06/2013 NM # Geslachtsdeterminatie bij mens en differentiatie van primaire geslachtsorganen # Stamcelniche # Klieving & gastrulatie Danio 25/06/2012 # Ontstaan en differentiatie ruggenmerg (weerleggen simpele chemische inductie) # Ontwikkeling C. elegans: specifieke voordelen van dit modelorganisme? (Oorsprong) germencellen Wat is determinatieve klieving? Kan je dit aantonen bij C. elegans? # Effect van calorische restrictie op veroudering en verklaring hiervoor. Wat is replicatieve veroudering? hoe omzeilen tumorcellen dit? 18/06/2012 NM # Wat is heterogame geslachtsbepaling? Wanneer wordt epigenetische geslachtsbepaling nuttig? # Leg het verschil uit tussen de klievingstypes van het lancetvisje, de kikker en de kip en welke invloed heeft dit op de gastrulatie # Leg morpholaxis uit aan de hand van een voorbeeld. Waarom is studie naar regeneratie belangijk. Andere 1. Associeer eitype met klievingstype en bespreek 2. Algemeen proces van neurulatie bij vertebraten 3. Wat is het neurenterisch kanaal en hoe ontstaat het? Wat is de oorsprong van de neurale lijst cellen? 4. Ontwikkeling van Drosophila (tekening zit erbij) 5. Hoe onstaan spinale ganglia en sensorische neuronen? (denkik, van het tweede ben ik nie zeker). 6. Bespreken en tekenen van het neurocranium (Ontstaat uit mesenchym van paraxiaal mesoderm) 7. Globale ontstaan van het nierstelsel. Wat is het verschil tussen een interne glomerulus en een externe glomerulus? 8. Geef een mogelijke verklaring voor de tijdelijke resistentie aan een Lethale shock na een acclimatisatieproces. 9. Leg uit volgens welk proces heterogametie bij een soort kan overgaan naar het andere geslacht 10. Wat is het voordeel van arrhenotokie? Waarom is dit bijna uitsluitend beperkt tot sociale insecten? 11. Geef drie hypotheses die een evolutionaire verklaring geven voor veroudering 12. Hoe kan met experimenteel nagaan dat de eerste blastomeren bij deuterostomia nog totipotent zijn? 13. Bij de ontwikkeling van de kikker zullen de animale poolcellen de vegetatieve pool overgroeien. Hoe heet dit proces van overgroeiing? 14. Waarom is het niet verwonderlijk dat bij transplantatie van het hypobranchiaal gebied van een amphioxus naar een axolotl, de neotenie van het dier wordt opgehoffen. 15. Bespreek de verschillende vormen van één-eiige tweelingen (figuur gegeven). 16. bespreek de ontwikkeling van de uitwendige geslachtskenmerken bij de mens (met de figuur van de ongedifferentieerde fase). 17. Wat is parentaal genoom verlies. Is hieraan een evolutionair voordeel verbonden? 18. Welke zijn de 2 belangrijkste paren venes die voorkomen in een jong embryo. 19. Geef 4 van de 5 weefsels die gevormt worden door neurale lijstcellen. Hoe werd die experimenteel aangetoond? 20. Hoe kan men een dwarse doorsnede anterieur van de knoop van Hensen onderscheiden van een dwarse doorsnede posterieur van de knoop van Hensen bij de kip. 21. Midblastula treed op bij de kikker maar niet bij de mens. Bespreek. 22. Bespreek de ontwikkeling en differentiatie van het ruggenmerg. 23. Geef een schema van de ontwikkeling van de extra-embryonale vliezen van Amniota. 24. Geef en bespreek de verschillende hypotheses van veroudering - Antagonistische pleiotropie hypothese - Mutatie accumulatie hypothese - Telomeer verkortingshypothese 20/06/2011 VM 1 vergelijk de gastrulatie van Xenopus met Gallus 2geslacht van bijen + voordeel arrhenotokie 3 bespreek de ontogonese van de bloedsomloop bij de kip